Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for collecting mist resulting from ejection of a liquid from a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet printing apparatus (liquid ejection apparatus), a fine mist of ink that floats instead of landing on a sheet may be generated and adhere to various positions inside the apparatus. For example, in a case where the mist adheres to a print head and grows, the ink may be inappropriately ejected. In a case where the mist adheres to a sheet conveying mechanism and grows, the sheet may be contaminated.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-083372 describes a configuration including a blowout port and a suction port for gas both located near the print head to allow mist to be sucked through the suction port along with gas blown out through the blowout port, thus allowing the mist to be collected before attaching to the interior of the apparatus.
In the apparatus in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-083372, in a case where the print head has an increased length in association with a large print width, the blowout port for gas extending along the print head also has an increased length. However, it is not easy to accurately form the blowout port extending over a long distance like a slit.